Captured
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: Asano tries to spy on the E class to discover their secret so he could blackmail the Chairman. But he carelessly fell into one of E class's traps, and the only one who can help him is his enemy and rival, Karma Akabane.
1. Chapter 1

**Asano x Karma because this fandom needs more. Sorry for shit quality, wrote this half drunk. R &R pls**

* * *

For some reason, Asano thought it was a good idea to spy on E class. He _knew_ they had some sort of secret they were hiding. Strange things had been happening since the beginning of the year; People had witnessed a flying yellow octopus and a large strange figure that followed around big-breasted women and bought all the snacks in the local shops. Not only that, but Class E had somehow gotten stronger and smarter in the past year, they were even able to beat A class, which should be impossible for losers like them. Asano was sure something dodgy was going on, like perhaps some crazy scientist was using them in an insane experiment to find a way to make the ultimate soldiers.

Honestly, the student council president didn't care what the secret was as long as he could use it against his father to blackmail him, and finally control him. Then, the chairman would no longer be able to control Asano, he'd be free to do as he liked.

So that was why he had made up an excuse to skip school (His teacher did everything he said, anyway) and creep over to the old E-class building on the mountain top. The walk up was steep and he almost got bitten by a snakes a few times, and he nearly got lost. He almost felt bad for E class having to take this treck up the mountain everyday, but dismissed the thought immediately.

 _If they wanted nice classrooms, maybe they should of worked hard and gotten good grades last year while they still had the chance._

Finally, after half an hour, the classroom was finally in sight. Asano had missed two lessons for this (He knew everything in the class anyway) so there _better_ be some good blackmail material. The Student council president leaned against a tree, looking intently at the classroom through the window. The kids were outside, doing sports, at first, it seemed normal, but on closer inspection they had.. guns?.. green knives?

He gasped. So they were part of some military experiment! He _knew it!_ Asano pulled his phone out of his pocket and started filming. This was too perfect! He knew he could blackmail his father with this, " _Do as I say, Chairman, or the press will know all about you training your students in firearms'._ Then, suddenly, as if the E-class students having weapons wasn't strange enough, a huge yellow octopus man dressed as a teacher suddenly appeared on the school grounds.

"Nyhrufufu" The monster cackled to his students, "It's good to see you all doing well. Still, it isn't nearly enough to stop me from blowing up the world yet!"

 _What. The Hell. Was that?_

Asano had heard rumors of a flying yellow octopus, and he knew it was connected with E class, but he didn't think it was so literally. On instinct, he took a step back, not noticing the green rope on the ground. His leg snagged on the trap, and suddenly, the ground beneath him shifted, and he fell, whacking his head on the floor. The phone in his hand clattered to the ground just as he was pulled up in the net.

 _Everything went black_

* * *

Asano woke up a few hours later, the sun had melted away leaving a cloudy evening sky. His head hurt. What had happened, were was he? He tried to stand up, but the net swung and he found himself falling face-down. That was right! He was spying on E class and he'd been caught! Wait- why the hell did E class have a net trap outside of it? And how long had he been passed out that it was already dark?

Frantically, he tried to escape, but the rope they used was tough and he didn't have anything sharp to cut it with. He could see his phone just beneath him on the floor, but suspended in the air in a net he couldn't even reach it. _Why had he been so careless as to be caught? Just when he'd finally found something to blackmail the Chairman with, too._

He realized with horror that nobody knew he was here, and he was probably going to spend the night tied up in a net in a tree in the middle of nowhere. He tried to untie the rope, but it was nearly impossible to reach. It was cold out when he only had his shirt on, and too dark to see very far, and the rope was digging painfully into his skin.

"Fuck it!" He yelled loudly in defeat.

"Eh, is that anyway for a model student to speak? you're setting a bad example." A silky voice from below said. Asano jumped, making the suspended net rock again.

"Who's there?" the student council president called out. There was a dark chuckle, and a person walked out from the darkness with devilish amber eyes filled with excitement, and a villainous grin.

"Seems like you're in a bit of a bind." He said, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Asano felt his face burn; Of all the people to see him in such an embarrassing helpless situation, his E-class rival Karma Akabane had to be the worst! The Student council president had never been so humiliated in his life!

"Well! Why does E class keep traps like this outside the classroom anyway? It's reckless and dangerous!" Asano yelled angrily. if only he wasn't tied up, he'd wipe that stupid grin of Akabane's face.

"We keep them so we can catch annoying little animals who try to come spy on us." Karma teased. The truth was, this was a net lined with Anti-Sensei material, and was part of an assassination attempt, but there was no way he was telling Asano that. Asano was just glad that it was too dark for Karma to see how badly he was blushing.

"Well, that's stupid! If you cut me down quickly, your punishment wont be too severe!" The student council president hissed, trying to sound intimidating.

"Nah, I don't really feel like letting some annoying animal back into the wild." Karma said, mischief flashing in his amber eyes. He walked closer to the net and gave it a little push, causing it to swing on the rope. "I wonder what'll happen if I spin this around really fast. Hey, Asano, do you get motion sick?"

"As the student council president I order you to cut me down right now!" he shouted.

"Still trying to pull the authority card in your position? If I leave now, it might be a while before somebody else finds you, right?" Akabane taunted, he let go of the net. "If you're going to be rude, I'm leaving you here for the night."

He turned and walked away.

"Wait! I order you to- please cut me down."

Karma stopped walking, and smirks. "That's an improvement, but you'll have to do better than that, O'great Student council president." The red head said. "I know! If you beg me in a cute voice 'Please help me Master Karma, and forgive me for trying to spy on your class'."

Asano felt his rage boil over to tipping point. How dare this low life try to mock him! How could he be so stupid to get himself in a situation were he was at the mercy of some delinquent. "As if I would ever say that!"

Karma shrugged, "Fine by me- Have fun out here, try not to let the snakes bite you-" He said as he walked back into the darkness. Asano shivered, it really was cold. Being out here alone reminded of an old long buried memory of the time the Chairman had left him alone on the roadside in the middle of nowhere for failing to reach his expectations. A childish sense of fear stirred somewhere deep inside of him.

"Wait!" He called out, after Karma, swallowing his pride. The red head turned around, a smile growing on his face.

"Something you want to say to me~ "

"Please helpmemasterkarmandforgivemefortryingtospyonyourclass." Asano mumbled in a hardly discernible voice. Karma walked back over in an instant.

"What was that? I couldn't quite understand." He said, with a evil smirk. Asano looked the other way, refusing to make eye-contact, once again thankful that the darkness was concealing his blush.

"Please help me Master Karma." he grumbled through gritted teeth, his voice full of anger. His amethyst eyes glared at the floor, looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him. He couldn't believe that he'd let himself get to this pathetic level.

"That's more like it!" Karma chuckled, "You're a lot cuter when you're not trying to rule over everything."

Asano glared at him. No man would want to be ' _cute'_ anyway. "Hurry up and cut the rope."

"So impatient." The red head said, he pulls out a knife from his pocket, and then cuts the rope in one swift motion, as if he had been trained with a knife (oh wait, he had).

The student council president fell to the floor with a thump, managing to land on his feet, at least. This had to be the most humiliating experience in his life! He picked up his phone from the floor. Akabane was lucky that he felt too dizzy from knocking himself out to start a fight!

"You're welcome- " Karma said, with a lazy wave. He turned and walked away.

"I didn't thank you!" Asano shouted after him. He looked at the time on his phone screen; 22;00. What was Akabane doing in the middle of nowhere so late anyway. Wouldn't normal parents worry about that sort of thing? He knew that if he was staying at his mother's house, rather than his father's she probably would of called the police or something if he hadn't returned by now without giving a reason. Oh well. Who the hell cared about that red haired delinquent anyway?

Asano walked back down the mountain, exhausted, he glanced at his phone again, and grinned. He finally had blackmail to use against his father now! To think, the Chairman was training the students in combat. There was also something else that Asano felt as if he were forgetting.. something that he saw just before he knocked himself out.

Whatever it was, it was finally his turn to rule!

* * *

 **Asano is so uptight and kind of an asshole so I love torturing him and humiliating him. I kno, I'm such a nice person. And I love Karma's devil side too, even if he's not as much as a demon as he makes out. anyway, review if you want me to continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias for all the reviews people! Here's the next chapter sorry its short, please review**

* * *

Asano watched the video on his phone over and over again _what was that_ _ **thing**_ _!?_ Why on earth was some kind of huge alien octopus teaching E class?

He sat at the desk in his room, mouth literally wide open and his amethyst eyes wide. This was insane! An octopus was teaching E class combat skills. How? Why?

The blond's gape suddenly transformed into a smirk. Oh well. Whatever was going on it would be great blackmail material. His father was on a two day business trip to get international sponsorship for the school. As soon as he returned, Asano would finally, _finally_ be the one in control for once. A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

Yes, that humiliation at the hands of Akabane would all be worth it.

* * *

Later that day, Asano was at the supermarket picking out some things for dinner. Usually the maid would do it, but today was her day off or something so he had to fend for himself (Not as if that was difficult for someone of his intellect, just annoying).

He was reaching to the back of the shelf to get the milk with the longest expiry date when suddenly, he felt something cold blowing on the back of his neck that made him shiver and almost drop his basket.

"Its good to see you didn't get lost and die out on the mountain last night." Standing behind him was Karma.

"Akabane." Asano greeted curtly, his irritation levels suddenly rising. _Why did I have to run into him of all people?_ Karma grinned when he saw how annoyed the blond already was.

"Ah, are you still thinking of our moonlight rendezvous last night?" the red head teased suggestively, saying it just loud enough that the other people in the store gave them funny looks.

"Stop that. Don't say it like _that_." The blond hissed at him, walking away to go to the checkout. Karma followed, snickering.

"Say it like _what_?" He Questioned innocently. "That's what happened isn't it."

Asano ignored him, so the red head reached out and stroked the back of his head gently. If people weren't looking before, they were now, muttering about young people and public displays of affection. Asano clutched the back of his head with one hand as if he'd been hit or something.

"What are you doing!?" The Blond demanded, sending Karma his deadliest glare.

"You have a bump under your hair, you know, you should probably go to the doctors to check for concussion." Karma said, pretending to be concerned. But the glint in his amber eyes revealed his true feelings.

"Touch me again, and I'll make sure you regret it." Asano said, as he plopped his stuff down on the self checkout. The red head just laughed as he paid for his own stuff, then his expression suddenly looked serious, although he was still grinning.

"Hey, keep spying and trying to get dirt on the E class and _you'll_ be the one to regret it." Karma taunted, but there was a dark aura emitting from him. "So far I've only been playing with you, but if you keep trying to spy I might get more serious. It's not like you'll be able to find anything out about us anyway~ "

To Karma's surprise, instead of looking annoyed, Asano's frown suddenly turned into a smirk.

"Oh, _really_?" He said, arrogance in his voice, a look of superiority in his eyes. He lent closer to Karma, whispering in his ear. "After all, it's not like I have a yellow octopus teaching combat to E class on film or anything~"

Karma's Amber eyes widened. _What? Asano had that on film? this was bad!_ He was left standing there was Asano walked away, a devilish grin on his lips, he turned to say.

"And when I use this to control my father, I'll make sure to repay you in full."

 _I win, Akabane._

* * *

 _"_ Asano has Koro-Sensei on tape? This is terrible! If he uses it to blackmail the chairman, who knows what he'll do!" Isogai cried when Karma told him and the rest of the class the news after school the next day. Nagisa and the others looked equally horrified.

"We'll just beat the crap out of him and delete the video of his phone!" Terasaka grunted, looking annoyed. Karma shook his head.

"Don't be dumb, Terasaka, of course he was other copies." Karma said, rolling his eyes. "More than we'll be able to find."

The class looked dejected. "Then.. what can we do?" Nagisa asked, his blue eyes filled with worry. This classroom was his sanctuary, he didn't want it to change. Karma suddenly smirked.

"I have an idea. We just have to blackmail Asano back." The Red head said, his eyes filling with malice as he thought up an evil plan.

"But.. how?" Nagisa said, looking confused. "We don't have anything to blackmail him with."

"Then we'll just have to make our own material then, wont we."

* * *

 **WHAT IS KARMA'S PLAN? REVEIW FOR MORE 3**


End file.
